


Nurses, huh?

by dateable_yosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji just wanted to see if Yosuke really did like nurses. Turns out he likes them a LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurses, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhHHHH this has been sitting in my files since I finished P4A but I got stuck and whatever but YES HERE IT IS NOW ENJOY THE SEX

“You know,” Yosuke says, watching Souji take his shoes off, “Instead of texting me something creepy like ‘I’m outside your house,’ you could’ve, oh, I don’t know, rang the doorbell like a normal person?”

His guest chuckled as he toed off his shoes and into place by the step, “Where’s the fun in being _normal_?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes and made a dismissive gesture, “Fine, whatever, but you could’ve made it sound less like a stalker sent it.”

Souji shrugged, “It’s more discrete.” He stepped up into the house and paused, the bag in his hand bumping against his leg, “Are your parents or Teddie home?”

“Nah,” Yosuke shifted his weight to his other leg, “Parents are at Junes and Teddie’s out with Rise and Kanji, I think they went shopping in Okina. Why?”

He shrugged again, “No reason.” He looked at him and smiled a bit, “I have something for you,” he said and held up the plain white bag he brought in.

“Oooh,” Yosuke cooed and went to grab it, but he pulled it away. Yosuke frowned but Souji kept smiling.

“Not yet,” he said and turned around, making his way to Yosuke’s room.

“What? Awww, c’mon partner! You can’t tell me that you have something for me then not _give_ it to me!” Yosuke whined, falling in step next to Souji.

“I’m extending the reveal so I’ll be an even bigger surprise,” was Souji’s reply, still with that small smile on his face.

He pouted and opened the door to his room, letting Souji in first, “Can you at least give me a hint?”

Souji hummed, “I heard you wanted something like it.” He stepped into the room and looked around, deciding to keep quiet about how disorganized he thought it was. His eyes met a poster of a woman in a bikini and he rolled his eyes.

Yosuke rounded on him, “Really? Is it a CD? Oh-oh, is it the new volume of Neo Featherman?!” he asked excitedly, glancing between Souji and the bag. He made a grab for the bag again but Souji was faster, and moved it behind his back. “C’moooon,” he whined again.

His partner laughed, “No, it’s not either of those things, but I’m sure you’ll like it.” Yosuke grinned, about to say something, when Souji interrupted with a finger held up in the air, “But.”

“But?”

“I have to go prepare it,” Souji finished, dropping his arm to his side.

“Awww, what? It’s food?” Yosuke sagged. Souji gave him a look and he was quick to defend, “Don’t get me wrong! I _love_ your cooking, but all this suspense just for food?”

“It’s not food,” he said, and Yosuke perked up again. “But it does have to be prepared. So,” he gestured to the door behind him with his thumb, “I’ll go do that while you wait here.”

“I have to _wait_ —”

“You want it, don’t you?” Souji interrupted again, hand on his hip.

“Yeah. I should be more grateful,” he sighed. “Thank you for the gift,” he bowed slightly, then straightened, “ _Now_ can you go make it or fix it or whatever?”

Souji sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes. Now, go sit and wait.” He smiled and turned to go, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Yosuke moved to his desk and sat down in his chair without hesitating. He kicked his legs up on his desk and leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head. After a while, he began to get antsy, half-spinning his chair side to side. More time passed and by then he had sorted and organized the stacks of CDs and DVDs he had lying around his desk three times. At one point, he even picked up his guitar and strummed it for a bit.

He shifted and yawned, stretching his arms and legs out, then crossed his arms over the top of his desk and buried his face in them. Then he sat up and rubbed his eyes, freezing when he heard his door creak open just a bit.

“Yosuke.”

“ _Finally._ What took you so—” Yosuke spun around in his desk chair and choked to a stop when he saw what his partner was wearing.

Souji was in the doorway to his room, his left arm up over his head and leaning on the doorframe and his right bent with his hand on his hip. He straightened and started sauntering over, kicking books and magazines aside as he went. Yosuke gaped and trailed his eyes over his partner. He took in the white high heels that crossed in front of each other as Souji walked, and the white fishnets that clung to his calves and thighs and even _higher_ to disappear under a small skirt. He followed the red lines on the costume up Souji’s torso, where it stretched across his stomach and sides, and paused on his bare chest and the medical cross sewn onto the lapels that framed that bare chest. He barely registered the stethoscope draped over his neck.

Souji stopped in front of him now and looked down at his gawking face with a small smirk. Yosuke looked into his eyes and that was when he noticed the half nurse’s cap and band atop Souji’s grey hair. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and ducked his head, trying to look anywhere but at him.

The nurse traced his finger up Yosuke’s neck and to his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met. “I was testing to see if it was true,” his smile widened, “and apparently it is.” Yosuke blushed deeper and slid his eyes away. Souji chuckled and laid his hand on his cheek, “Yosuke. Look at me.”

It took him a few seconds of darting his eyes around the room, but he managed to look Souji in the eye. His smile was still there, but softer and a little more seductive. “Now,” he leans down eye-level with him, “Would you like me to be your _private_ nurse, Yosuke?”

Yosuke swallows again and tries to find his voice, “Souji, I—”

“Nurse,” he interrupts.

“Uh, what?”

“You can call me nurse. Or Nurse Souji,” he smiles politely, a practiced smile that’s soothing but sinister enough to match the situation. “So,” his eyes go wide and slightly innocent, “What seems to be the problem?” He pulls away and looks Yosuke up and down and tsks as his patient fidgets. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Okay, uh, Nurse Souji,” he fidgeted more and pressed his hand to his chest, keeping his eyes downcast. “My heart’s beating really fast,” he glanced up at his nurse and paused, “and I was wondering if you would take a listen?”

Nurse Souji’s “professional” smile widens, “Sure, I can do that for you.” He steps back, his heels making a sharp click against the hardwood floor of Yosuke’s room, “Stand up for me.”

He does, slowly, and looks up to meet Souji’s eyes; the heels accentuating their height difference even more. His nurse drags his fingers down his arm and takes Yosuke’s hand in his. He gently tugs him over to the side of the bed, and stops him from sitting down with a shake of his head, “Not yet.”

Yosuke stops himself, and gives him a questioning look. Souji just smiles. Without warning, he gently presses his hands flat on Yosuke's chest, and slides them down to the bottom of his shirt, where he gathers it in his hands and pulls it up, lightly touching Yosuke's skin and making it jump. He pulls it over Yosuke's head, ruffling his hair into a bigger mess than it usually is, and tosses it over the back of the desk chair.

His eyes catch Yosuke's and he sees a look of embarrassment. He smiles. He steps closer and kneels down in front of him, ignoring the slight hitch of breath from above him. He reaches for the button of Yosuke's trademark red jeans and undoes it, the movement making Yosuke gasp out suddenly, like he was holding his breath. Souji takes the zipper between his fingers and pulls it down achingly slow, each set of teeth coming undone with a small sound, until completely unzipped.

Souji slips his hands inside Yosuke’s pants and carefully works them down, making sure his boxers stayed in place. After getting them down all the way, he steps out of them and Souji stands, bringing the jeans up with him. He drapes them over the desk chair to accompany Yosuke’s shirt.

Yosuke defaults to his usual stance, arms crossed over his chest and all his weight on one leg, hips canted to the side. Souji looks him over, up and down, and he fidgets by shifting his weight to his other leg.

He lightly touches Yosuke’s arm, and he jumps, “You don’t need to hide.” He uncrosses his arms and lets his left fall to his side and takes Yosuke’s right hand in his own, “C’mon.” He leads him to his bed and sits him down on the edge.

Yosuke complies and hears a thump of something landing on the bed behind him but he ignores it. Instead, he decides to watch Souji reach up and remove the stethoscope from around his neck. His raised arms made the skirt shorter for a split second before he lowered them, stethoscope in hand.

Souji puts the eartips of the stethoscope in his ears and sits next to him on the bed. He shifts closer to Yosuke and places a hand on his thigh, making him jump. Souji ignores this and places the chestpiece to his chest. Yosuke flinches again and Souji glances at him.

“I’m sorry, is it cold? Do you want me to stop?” He asks, removing it from his chest.

“No! I mean uh, no, it’s not. Sorry,” Yosuke said, then coughed and straightened. “You… You can keep going.”

Souji smiles, “All right.” He presses the end to his chest once again, and this time Yosuke doesn’t move. He can hear Yosuke’s quickened heartbeat, and makes a small sound in his throat. He must keep up the nurse act for now.

“Well,” he starts, removing the stethoscope from his ears, “I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary.” He drapes the stethoscope over his neck again. “Do you have any more worries or concerns?”

“Wow, you really are into this nurse act, huh?” Yosuke mumbles under his breath, then clears his throat. “Um, no, not really. But… am I done?”

Souji smiles again, this time with more than just a hint of mischief, “Not quite.” He places a finger against his own lips in a thoughtful gesture and hums, “Ah, I got it. Since you’ve been such a good patient Mister Hanamura, I think you’ve earned a reward.” His eyes slide to meet that of his patient’s and his smile widens just a bit.

“A… A reward? You mean like a sticker or a lolli—” He stops himself when Souji leans closer and places a hand on his cheek, their faces impossibly close.

“You’re so dense,” the nurse chuckled. “Well, it does involve our mouths,” he said and pressed his lips chastely against Yosuke’s.

He responded immediately, reaching up to thread his fingers into the hair at the nape of Souji’s neck and pull him closer. He gently slipped his tongue along Souji’s lips, asking for entrance. He complied and groaned when Yosuke’s tongue flicked against his lips and teeth. Deciding that he didn’t want to be the only one to make noise, he sucked on Yosuke’s tongue, pulling a deep moan from him.

They pulled away at the same time for a breather, then leaned back in and kissed firmly, ready for each other with a touch of tongues. They deepened the kiss, each wrapping an arm around each other’s waists. Souji slipped a hand across Yosuke’s bare chest and down his stomach.

"Oh," Souji pulled away and breathed as his hand grazed Yosuke's clothed erection.

Yosuke gasped. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean..." He trailed off, fidgeting and averting his gaze.

Souji smiled, "Don't worry. I'm flattered that I have this effect on you." He cupped Yosuke through his boxers and rubbed up the length of him, pulling a hiss from his patient and making his hips twitch. "Since you've been _such_ a good patient, I think I can take care of this for you. Would you like me to?"

Yosuke stared at him, breathing quickly, deciding on his answer. Finally, he gave a small nod.

"Ask me nicely," Souji said, his hand lightly rubbing up and down the underside of Yosuke's clothed cock.

"P-Please take care of this for me," he paused to swallow, "Nurse Souji."

Souji smiled, "Of course." He moved down from the bed and knelt between Yosuke’s open legs. His hands went to the band of Yosuke's boxers and dipped his fingers inside to grip it, tugging it down, "Hips up, please," he said. Yosuke’s hips rose and he pulled the underwear further down, releasing his erection and pulled a groan from Yosuke himself.

He finished pulling down his boxers and left them pooled at Yosuke’s ankles, then trailed his hands up his legs to the top of his thighs, feeling the muscles flex and twitch. Souji loosely wrapped a hand around Yosuke’s erection, using his thumb to smear precum around the head and down the length.

He glanced up at Yosuke’s face and smiled upon seeing his half-lidded eyes, dark with arousal. Their eyes met and his smile widened, “Looks like you’re the one that has a lollipop for me.”

Yosuke ignored the cheesy line and closed his eyes. He tried to steady his breathing, “I’ve never—”

Souji wraps his hand around him properly and strokes him slowly, down then up, “I know.” He does it again a few more times, just as slow, taking in Yosuke’s heavy exhales every time, “Just enjoy it.”

He shifted off his haunches and onto his knees, leaning down to gently kiss the head of Yosuke’s cock. He heard a slight gasp from above him but no signal to stop, so he kept placing gentle kisses down the underside, stopping at the base. He raised his eyes to Yosuke’s and kept eye contact as he licked him fully, from base to tip.

Yosuke groans loudly and Souji does it again, ending with a little flick of his tongue over the head, making his hips jerk. He chuckles and gradually takes him into his mouth, being extra mindful of his teeth. He pulls back up, pressing and rubbing his tongue along his length. He can feel Yosuke’s eyes on him so he bobs back down farther, taking almost the entirety of him into his mouth.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his head, not pushing or pulling but just there. He pulls off slightly and glances up at Yosuke with a raised brow.

He just smiled and pet Souji’s hair, somewhat breathless, “It feels really good. Keep going… please.”

Souji closed his eyes and hummed, the vibration making Yosuke shudder. He wraps his hand around him again and starts bobbing, gaining a rhythm. Yosuke’s hips start shifting up every low bob, trying to get more of himself into Souji’s mouth.

Yosuke leaned back onto one arm and ran his fingers through Souji’s hair, pulling off the nurses’ cap and tossing next to him on the bed. “Amazing,” he breathed, pushing Souji’s hair back and letting it fall back over his forehead. “I can’t believe my partner is doing this for me… I never even imagined,” he trailed off into a groan as Souji sucked harder and moved faster.

The nurse hummed around the cock in his mouth and used all he knew to pleasure his patient. He noticed that Yosuke’s hips where sliding off the edge of the bed the more he thrust up. Souji moved and pressed his hands to Yosuke’s hips to keep him still. Yosuke whined and tried to move again, but Souji just held him down harder and kept bobbing. He stiffened and moaned, his hand still in Souji’s hair.

Soon, Yosuke sat up and placed his hands on Souji’s shoulders, “ _Hah_ , Souji… s-stop, not yet,” he managed to breathe out. He pushed Souji away and trembled as his hot mouth left his skin.

Souji pushed at Yosuke’s hips, sliding them back onto the bed until the back of his knees were flush against the edge. Yosuke doesn’t object, but he breathes out harshly at the contact, his arms going backward again to prop himself up. Souji stands slowly, his own arousal from the previous actions an obvious tent holding up his small skirt. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and smiled as if nothing is amiss; Yosuke’s breath is stuck in his throat at the sight.

“Is there anything else you want me to do?” he asks, tilting his head in faux-curiosity.

Yosuke’s arms slide backwards a little more, and his hand nudges something on the bed behind him. He grabs it without looking and sits up straight; he looks down at it and finds that it’s the bottle of lube Souji had tossed onto the bed earlier. He hears Souji’s breath catch, and his eyes fly up to his face, taking in the flushed color of his cheeks. Yosuke smiles shyly and holds out the bottle, “Prepare yourself for me.”

He sees Souji let out a breath before slowly reaching out to take the bottle. His voice is deep when he replies, “Of course.”

He flicks open the lid and is just about to pour some on his fingers when Yosuke stops him, “Wait.” Souji freezes, looking at Yosuke expectantly. He fidgets a little on the bed, leaning back on his arms, “Straddle me when you do it.”

Yosuke can see that Souji is _finally_ starting to show embarrassment from this too, and he revels in it. Souji snaps the bottle closed and steps closer to press a knee on one side of Yosuke’s hips. He uses Yosuke’s shoulder for balance to get his other leg propped up on the bed. Yosuke tilts his head up and smiles into Souji’s blushing face, shadowed by his hanging fringe. His hands automatically go to Souji’s hips to help his balance, “Hey.”

Souji gives a small, shy smile back, “Hi.”

He blinks, remembering what he’s supposed to do, so he straightens a little, opening the lube once again. Yosuke watches as Souji carefully tips some out onto his fingers, curling them so none of it drips off. Souji closes the bottle and drops it onto the bed. His left hand returns to Yosuke’s shoulder for balance as he bends forward, his head nearly touching his other shoulder as he reached underneath himself to carefully rub the lube at his entrance.

Souji twitches at the coldness, but otherwise just breathes heavily through his nose. He presses a fingertip in and gasps, slowly pushing it deeper and working in more lube. Pulling his finger out, he slowly starts pushing in two, hissing at the slight pain. Yosuke’s fingers tighten on his hips, and his voice rings quietly next to his ear, “Do you…?”

“No, I’ve… I’ve got it,” Souji answers after a bit, still slowly working his fingers inside himself. He pulls his fingers out to apply more lubricant, then carefully slips them back in again. It’s gradually starting to feel better, not good just yet but—he touches something inside himself and jerks forward with a loud moan.

“Shit,” he hears Yosuke say under his breath, and Souji chuckles a little. He buries his face in Yosuke’s neck and moves the two fingers inside, scissoring them in order to loosen himself properly. He’s breathing heavily against Yosuke’s skin, his fingers still moving around inside himself, searching for that spot from before.

Yosuke slides his hands down to Souji's ass to pull the tiny skirt up so he can grope him, but when his hands met warm skin, he choked out, "You're not wearing—"

"I-I thought panties would hinder me taking care of you," Souji replied, rubbing deeper inside himself and pressing closer to Yosuke's body.

" _Panties_ ," Yosuke repeats in a strangled groan. "W-What about the—?" his hands drift down to touch the top of the fishnets.

"Thigh-highs," Souji finishes.

" _Fuck_ ," Yosuke groans again, his head tilting back and hips nudging up. His fingers slide underneath the top band of the fishnets and smooth over Souji’s thighs, skin-on-skin. It makes Souji shiver and press in all of his fingers, opening him fully.

One of Yosuke’s hands leaves Souji's thigh and goes to the side of his face, his thumb brushing a small half-circle over his cheek, "Are you ready?" Souji doesn't reply, but he nods against Yosuke's neck. "Th-Then lower yourself onto me... Slowly..."

Souji pulls his fingers out and gently wraps them around Yosuke's cock, smearing the rest of the lube on him. Souji holds it steady and shifts himself forward, lining himself up with it. Slowly, very, _very_ , slowly, he starts lowering himself onto it.

Yosuke sucks in a breath and holds it as he sinks deeper and deeper into Souji. Soon he’s completely seated in Yosuke’s lap, and they both let out a shaky breath at the same time. Souji’s hands go to his shoulders and Yosuke’s hands go to his thighs, sliding them under the skirt to get skin-on-skin once again.

“Are you okay?” Yosuke asks after a bit, looking up at Souji. His partner nods, and Yosuke shifts just a little. “You ready to move now?”

In reply, Souji carefully lifts himself up and sinks back down, making them both groan. He takes a breath and does it again, Yosuke’s hands squeezing a little on his hips. He does it again and again, soon gaining a slow rhythm.

Yosuke pulls a hand away and reaches to Souji’s chest, tugging the front zipper down and revealing his chest and stomach. He slides his hands inside the outfit and along warm skin, making him visibly shiver. He glanced up to see that Souji was staring down at him, quiet exhalations leaving his open lips every time he sunk back down on his cock. Yosuke smirks and leans in, placing a kiss just above Souji’s solar plexus as his hands drifted to his thighs, pulling them even closer together.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something. “Oh,” he says suddenly, putting his hands on the nurse’s hips, “Stop for a sec, would you?” Souji does, but not without throwing him a questioning look. Yosuke grabs the previously discarded nurse’s cap from the bed and stretches up to place it on Souji’s head. “There,” he says, placing his hands back on Souji’s waist, just inside the open zipper, “Now you look like the perfect nurse.”

He ducks his head and starts moving again, but Yosuke noticed the embarrassed look on his face and smiles. He leans in again and kisses at his chest, sliding his hands up to his pecs to thumb at his nipples. Souji lets out a soft _‘ah’_ and falters in his rhythm; Yosuke loves it. He moves to another spot and nibbles soft skin, then kisses it, deciding to pinch at his nipples now, pulling a louder _‘AH’_ from Souji. He smiles against his skin, “I have my own sexy nurse,” he says, licking a strip up his stomach, “And it’s my partner.” He sighs cool against the licked skin and looks up to meet Souji’s eyes, “This is really good. Great.”

Souji pushes Yosuke away abruptly, sending him falling back to lie on the bed. “Shut up,” he grits out lowly.

“Wha—?” Yosuke’s up on his elbows in an instant, “Souji, what are you—”

“Shut up,” Souji interrupts, raising his head. His fringe darkens his eyes. “Let me take _care_ of you.”

“You’re gonna ride m— _ahh!_ ” Yosuke starts but cuts off into a moan as Souji rolls his hips, making him fall back flat onto the bed. Souji smirks and does it again, pulling a long groan from the man under him. Yosuke reaches and rubs his hands along what he can touch of Souji’s thighs, tugging the fishnets down just a little to get to pure skin.

Souji breathes and starts riding him in earnest, bracing himself with his hands on Yosuke’s chest. He switches up between hip rolls and lifting himself up and down on his cock, sometimes even a combination of the two. Yosuke’s feet are on tip-toe as he thrusts up to match Souji coming down, pulling a _‘Ahn!’_ from him every time.

Yosuke watched his partner ride him; his usually pale face, neck and chest now dusted a light pink, his hair sticking to his forehead, his bitten pink lips filtering harsh breathing. His eyes drift down his body, past his lean stomach and to his cock bouncing under the small skirt with every thrust. He flips the skirt over Souji’s dick and takes it in hand, stroking it in time with his movements.

He moans at the touch, his hips faltering in their movements, “Y-Yosuke,” he breathes out, “Don’t. I’m… _hah_ , I’m taking care of you…” He trails off, his hip rolling getting faster.

“Drop the act,” he replies, giving him a half-smile, “ _I’m_ taking care of my partner.”

Their movements get faster and more desperate, Yosuke adjusts his strokes to match their pace. Both are breathing hard, with Souji mumbling a quiet chant of _‘Yosuke Yosuke Yosuke’_ under his breath. He rolls his hips more, each movement just barely touching that spot inside him.

Yosuke groans out suddenly, “S-Souji, I’m—”

“M-Me too,” he pants out quickly, “Keep… Keep going…”

With a harsh breath, he thrusts up one last time and releases inside him, his hand still moving over Souji’s cock. The feeling of it inside him and the hand stroking him pushes Souji over the edge too, and he shivers as he cums, dribbling over Yosuke’s hand and splattering over his stomach. Completely drained, he lays down on Yosuke in order to catch his breath.

Yosuke swallows, “Kiss me.”

Souji shifts and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Yosuke smiles and kisses back, the smile lingering even after Souji pulls away to bury his face in his neck.

A few minutes pass and their breathing returns to normal, but neither of them want to move or speak to break the moment.

It’s Souji who breaks the silence, “I am _really_ glad Teddie told me about the nurses.”

Yosuke groans in embarrassment but turns his head to nose into Souji’s hair. “Me too,” he replies with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that this is the first fic i've ever written that has full on penetrative sex. go me.


End file.
